Who Will it Be?
by Lady Lightning
Summary: There is a new guy in Serena's school, and he wants to date Serena, but its not Darien if that's what your thinking!!. Seiya is Serena's boyfriend, but he brakes up with her, What will happen?
1. Prologue

Title: Who Will it Be?  
Rating: G  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon or any  
of the characters!  
  
Ok! Please don't stop reading this just   
because the beginning sounds like one  
of my other stories (Five Cheerleaders and  
One Guy) because it is totally different  
after a few chapters. The two stories  
will end up totally different at the end,  
believe me!!! It will be nothing like  
my other story so please don't stop reading  
if you discover that it looks alot like  
the other story!! thanks!  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Five girls wearing Cheerleading   
uniforms walked down the hall: Two of them   
had long blonde hair, one with long black  
hair, there was one with brown hair that  
went down too about the mid-back area, and   
last a girl with short blue hair.   
Everyone envied them because they were the   
most popular girls in the school and were   
considered the prettiest. If you came to   
the school and saw them walking down the  
halls you would probably think they look   
like snobs, though if you talked to them   
you would discover that they were very kind.   
  
Brad walked into school for his   
first day. As he walked to the office to   
get his schedule he saw five Cheerleaders   
talking though one in particular stuck out   
to him.  
  
During first period the Cheerleaders  
that he had seen earlier were in his class  
and he stared at the blonde girl with the  
two buns on her head with pigtails streaming  
from them. "You'll never get her" Someone   
from beside him said. Brad was brought out  
of a trance by the voice "What?" he asked.   
The guy sitting next to him repeated "You'll  
never get her" the guy said again. "Never  
get who?" Brad asked trying to act as if he   
didn't know "Who are you any ways?" he said  
looking at a guy with Blonde hair and blue  
\ eyes. "I'm Andrew and I date the girl  
with Blue hair, her name is Amy, the  
black-haired girl is Raye, the brown haired  
girl is Lita, the blonde with the second  
longest hair is Mina, she's Serena's cousin,  
Serena is the one you are staring at and   
practically drooling over she is very picky   
about guys' that she goes out with, they have  
to be perfect for her and she likes guys'  
that have a lot in common with her, she's  
already taken though." "Who is her boyfriend?"  
Brad asked. "Oh, he is already a year out   
of college" Andrew said. "Where did she meet  
someone that old?" Brad asked. "I'm not  
sure, they say it was just love at first   
sight." Andrew said. "Oh" Brad said.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
Ok! tell me what you think so far!!  
  
Ja! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Who Will It Be?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon or any   
of the characters!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So Serena, are we still having that sleep over at your house this weekend?" Mina-Serena's cousin asked. "Yeah, sure!" Serena said as the bell rang and they all walked toward their next classes and split up leaving only Serena and Mina who were heading to the same class. "Hey, did you see that cute guy in first period, he's new!" Mina asked. "Actually I didn't Mina, I wasn't really paying much attention" Serena said. "Well, it looked like he was staring at you the whole period." "Really? Well, I only like Seiya, and someone is bound to tell him about Seiya, so I doubt he'll say anything." Serena said. "Yeah, I saw Andrew was talking to him." Mina said. "Well, that's good, at least he'll know that he should keep his distance." Serena said. "Hey, guess what?" Mina said. "What?" Serena asked. "I just met a new guy and I asked him out!" Mina said. "Mina, Why do you have to go after every guy that enters your sight?" Serena asked. "I don't" Mina said. "Mina, as we walk down the hall count every guy that you see that you have gone out with" Serena said. Mina started to count the guys and when they got to the class Serena asked "How many?" "Um 32" Mina said not even audibly. "Say that again" Serena said. "All right I went out with 32!" Mina said. "That's funny I counted that we went past 33, you have to cut down Mina!" Serena said. "Well maybe this will be the one" Mina said. Then the bell rang and they sat down to be in another boring class.  
  
'All throughout the day, my friends were talking about the new guy and how perfect we would be together.' Serena thought 'But why? I have a boyfriend and they know it.'  
  
  
Football game  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Raye asked as she came up to Serena. "Nothing much, you?" She asked. "Nothing really, but guess what, the guy that was staring at you during first period, just became a player on the football team! You two look like you would make a really nice couple!"  
Raye practically screamed. "Do you have to be so loud, and doesn't the football team have  
to many players' already?" Serena asked. "Well they did, but the coach saw him play and asked  
him to join the team!" Raye said.   
  
The game eventually started, but even though Brad was on the team, Serena never saw  
his face and never actually wanted to. Serena, never seeing his face thought of it as a sign   
that she really wasn't meant for him and that she wouldn't like him. After the game, all of  
the girls went to meet the new guy that was so interested in Serena, though Serena went to the café because she didn't really care, she had a boyfriend.   
  
"What do you want today Serena?" Lizzy asked. "Just a chocolate milkshake" Serena said. "Is Something wrong Serena?" Lizzy asked. "No, why?" Serena asked. "Because you look kind of down and you usually get more than just a chocolate shake." Lizzy said. "I'm alright,  
I'm just a little mad, I'm tired of my friends talking about this new guy and how he is so cute and how perfect we would be together!" Serena said. "Is he cute?" Lizzy asked. "I don't really know, I've never even seen him" Serena said. "Then what makes you mad?" Lizzy asked. "Well, my friends ditched me to go talk to him, to find out more about him, it seems like they are trying to pair me up, but they know I have a boyfriend!" Serena said. "Oh" Lizzy said as she handed the milkshake to Serena.   
  
As Lizzy and Serena went on talking, the bells on the door started to ring which meant that someone was coming in. Lizzy smiled at the person, Serena did not notice, but suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Serena turned around and smiled "Seiya, what are you doing here?" She asked, but she instantly frowned since Seiya was stony-faced. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Serena, I need to talk to you, alone" Seiya said as he led her to a booth where nobody was sitting. "What is it?" Serena asked. "Serena, I don't love you anymore, I could pretend for awhile, but I can't anymore" Seiya said. "Wh...what?" Serena asked in disbelief "Your breaking up with me?" "Yes" he said as he got up and walked away, leaving Serena who was beginning to cry, though if you had been close to Seiya when he walked out, you would have noticed the tear streaks just beginning to form on his cheeks and heard him whisper "I'm sorry Serena."  
  
Serena just sat there and cried, someone came to site beside her and she looked up to see Lizzy. "What happened Serena?" She asked. "He broke up with me" Serena said in a shaky voice. "Why?" Lizzy asked. "He didn't really give a reason, he just said that he didn't love me anymore" Serena said. "Oh, that's horrible, do you want me to give you a ride home when my shift is over? It's pretty dark." Lizzy said. "No, that's ok, I'm just going to walk home" Serena said. "But your house is so far from here" Lizzy said. "I know, I feel like walking though" Serena said. "Well, ok, bye Serena" Lizzy said as Serena got up and left.   
  
As Serena walked, it started to rain, but she didn't really seem to notice, she just stared ahead with tears streaming down her face, sometimes blurring her vison. She was still far from home and she was soaked. Suddenly she stopped when she started to get dizzy. It then felt like the ground was coming closer to her, the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was arms grabbing her before she hit the ground.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Ok! that's all for now!! please Review!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Who Will it Be?  
Rating: G  
chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any  
of the characters!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
###############################  
  
When she woke up, she was in front of a fireplace, and her cloth's were changed. "Where am I?" she asked. "Your at my house" a voice said. Serena looked up and saw a guy with Brown hair and Brown eyes. "How did my cloth's get changed, don't tell me you changed them, how come I'm here and how did I get here?" she asked. "You're here because you fainted earlier and I didn't know where you lived as for how you got here, I drove you in my car and no I did not change your cloth's, I would never do that, my maid, Liana did" he said. "Oh, well, let me call home and have one of my parents come and pick me up" Serena said. "No, I can drive you home" Brad said. "No, you don't have to, you already went through enough trouble" Serena persisted. "It's not trouble at all, really" Brad said. "Well, if it's no trouble" Serena said as she started to get up, but as soon as she was on her feet she started to fall, but she never hit the ground because Brad caught her. Serena looked up and Brad's face was just inches from hers, they were just about to kiss when a knock is heard and Liana pocked her head in. "Oh! I see your awake! How are you feeling?" She said with a grin. "Fine, thank you" Serena said. "Well, here are your cloth's, I dried them, you can put them on and Brad can take you home, your parents are probably worried sick!" "Ok, Where is the Bathroom?" Serena asked. "It's up the stairs, first door on the right" Liana said. "Ok, thanks" Serena said as she went to the Bathroom and changed. After that, Brad took her home.  
  
The next morning she was Saturday and she went to the park and sat on the bench that Seiya and her use to sit on. 'Why did he have to break up with me?' she thought 'Did I almost kiss a guy I don't know last night?" Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to find the same guy. "Hello" She said. "Hi" He said. "Hey, I never got your name" Serena said suddenly. "Oh, my name is Brad Pastel" He said. "My name is Serena Leon" Serena said. They talked all day, they found that they had a lot in common. Serena told him what happened with her and Seiya yesterday and while she thought 'I may never find someone like him again' Brad was thinking 'Great! I may be able to get a date with her after all'  
By the end of the day Serena's thoughts had changed, she found that she liked Brad very much, he was a lot like Seiya, and he was handsome.  
  
Everyone thought Brad and Serena made a great couple. Though they wondered why Seiya suddenly broke up with Serena, he was really in love with her and they were great together. It also seemed strange that Seiya moved away, just because he broke up with her, he didn't have to move away. Only Seiya's best buddy Scene, knew for sure what had happened and why Seiya broke up with Serena, but he would never tell.   
  
Even though Serena loved Brad, she felt somewhat empty when she was around him, she had never felt empty around Seiya. Serena always knew she would love Seiya, she probably loved him more than she ever loved Brad, but if he asked her to come back, she didn't think she would, not after he broke her heart like that, at least that's what she thinks.  
  
The years went by and soon, it had been five years since Brad and Serena started to date. Today he was going to take Serena out to dinner and propose. He had everything planned out. He picked Serena up at her house and made her put on a blindfold. When he got to their destination he stopped and helped Serena out of the car and they walked for a few minutes. When they stopped he took the blindfold off of Serena and she gasped. There was a table set up with candles glowing softly. There was wine and food also on the table, it was very romantic. After they ate he led her to the lake where there was a boat waiting, they got in and Brad started to row out to the middle. Once they were out and in the middle of the lake he stopped rowing and took a black velvet box out and opened it, Serena gasped. "Serena, we have been going out for five years, and it has been the best five years of my life, I would be honored if you would become my wife" Brad said. Serena had tear stains on her face by now, she didn't say anything for a few minutes and it seemed like an eternity to Brad, but finally she said...  
  
################################  
You know, If I was the reader, and I read a story  
that ended a chapter like that, I would not be  
to happy!! The next part will be out soon!!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Who Will it Be?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of  
the characters!!  
  
Ok! here's the next chapter! enjoy!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Yes!"   
  
The next day Serena told her friends that Brad had proposed to her and they were all excited. They decided that they would meet at Brad's to discuss the wedding, because it was going to be soon.   
  
Serena decided to walk there to have time to think about everything. When she turned the corner 'BOOM' then her and the person she hit into fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Serena said brushing herself off, but when she looked up she saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. "Seiya?" she asked. "Serena! I've been trying to find you" Seiya said. "Why?" She asked. "Because, I really love you Serena, I thought I could live without you in my life, but I was wrong" Seiya said. "Why did you break up with me?" Serena asked. Seiya took a deep breath and started his explanation "I didn't think it would work out, I mean you were sixteen at the time and I was twenty-four. I wasn't sure if your love was just like a teenage crush or something." "That's why you broke up with me? Come on you have to have a better reason!" Serena screamed. Seiya sighed "I shouldn't have doubted your love, I know, but will you come back to me?" He asked hopefully. "I'm sorry Seiya, I'm getting married to somebody else." Serena said, and then walked away leaving Seiya to stare at her in shock.  
  
When Serena got there, she decided to not say anything about her encounter to Brad. But when Brad left the room Serena said to the girls "I saw Seiya today" "Seiya's back?" Raye asked. "Yeah" Serena said quietly. "Well, when I get my hands on him..." Lita said but Serena cut her off. "He wanted to get back together with me." "You told him your getting married, right?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I did, he just started in shock and I left him standing there" Serena said. "That's good, he doesn't deserve you." Lita said. "I still love him" Serena said. "But you love Brad to right?" Mina asked. "Yeah, I love both of them, but I don't know which one I love more." Serena said. Than Brad came back into the room and they all were silent after that.  
  
As the wedding came closer, Serena kept bumping into Seiya and he kept apologizing. Soon she didn't know who she loved, and didn't know what to do, she never even told Brad that Seiya was back, she didn't know how he would react. One thing she did know is both guys loved her. Finally she decided to stay with Brad, but if she ran into Seiya again before the wedding, she didn't know what could happen.   
  
The day of the wedding Serena was very nervous. She hadn't run into Seiya for awhile, and she was grateful for that. Serena went to the church with the girls, after they got there, guests started to arrive. When the music started to play, signaling for her to come, she walked out with her father, down the isle. They were saying their vowels when suddenly Seiya comes running in screaming "Wait!, Wait!" Everyone looked at him and he said "Serena, I need you, please marry me!" Serena looked from Seiya to Brad a few times and then just ran out. Brad was about to run after her when Raye stopped him "Let us go talk to her." She said. Brad nodded and the girls ran after Serena.   
  
When they found Serena, she was crying. "Serena?" Amy asked. Serena looked up at them and said, "I don't know who to choose, I love both of them." "Serena, think about both of them, what do you like about Brad?" Lita asked. "Well, he's nice, and sensitive, he's handsome, has a sense of humor" Serena said. "What do you like about Seiya?" Mina asked. "Those are the same things I like about Seiya too, they are very much alike" Serena said. "Well Serena, just take some time and think it through, follow your heart, it will lead you in the right direction" Raye said. Serena nodded "Thanks, um, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone, but I'll come back when I figure out who to choose" she said. "Ok Serena, we'll go back" Amy said as they all left.  
  
"Are you ok Miss? You look a little down." said a male voice. "Serena looked up and was staring into midnight blue eyes. "Y..yeah" She said. "What are you doing out here, by yourself, in a wedding dress?" He asked. "I'm just thinking." She said. "Oh, do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "No, what's your name, by the way?" Serena asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Darien Colts, and yours is?" he asked. "My name is Serena Leon." She said, then she got up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "The church, I think I figured out what I was trying to figure out all along" Serena said. "Ok, well maybe I'll see you around" Darien said. "Maybe" Serena said as she walked off to the church.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Good? Bad? review!! the next chapter will be out  
soon!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter four, Epilogue

Title: Who Will It Be?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4, epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of  
the characters and I never will so please don't  
sue me!!!  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this out, but I have  
pretty much been really lazy!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After a half hour, Brad was about to go talk  
to Serena, when she walked into the church, amazingly,  
everyone had stayed. Serena looked at Brad and Seiya.   
"I know that no matter who I choose, one person is  
going to get hurt." Serena said. "So who is it going  
to be Serena?" brad asked. "I was getting to that.   
This is probably the hardest decision I have ever had  
to make, and maybe the hardest I will ever have to make,  
but I have decided that I will not be with either of you.  
I love both of you to much to pick one and not the other,  
and the is the reason that I pick neither." Everyone in   
the room looked at Serena with a shocked expression.  
Serena just walked out of the church.  
  
In the end, Serena eventually married Darien,   
nobody ever expected it because they were complete  
opposites and they fought about almost everything.   
Brad eventually married someone named Jessica and Seiya  
married someone named Chloe, but neither of them married  
until they were totally sure that Serena was happy and  
that there was no way either of them could be with her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Please review and tell me what you think of this fic!  
I really want to know what you think!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
